The Ogre and the Maiden
by Haruka Cifer Nightray
Summary: La historia de un amor prohibito, adaptado por mi. Inspirado en la cancion "The Ogre and the Maiden" de Kaito Shion


The Ogre and the Maiden

Bueno, este es un onee-shot que se me ocurrió apenas mientras estaba en las nubes xD no debía dejar pasar esta oportunidad por que luego se me olvida.

Está inspirado en la canción "The Ogre and the Maiden" cantada por Kaito de vocaloid. A quien le interese conocer bien la historia, búsquenla en YouTube.

Disfrutenlo~

"_Hace mucho tiempo se contó  
la historia de un demonio azul de buen corazón  
y de una chica de la aldea  
Te la contaré  
Te la contaré…_"

En un hospital, una chica grita agonizando mientras es llevada a la sala de urgencias en una camilla. Tal perece que ha tenido un grave accidente, nadie sabe por qué sucedió, pero algo es claro; es la única hija de aquel hombre adinerado, cuyo apellido es Inoue.

A lo lejos, en el barrio más pobre de la ciudad, se encuentra un joven de aproximadamente 19 o 20 años de edad, cabellos negros y largos, verdes ojos y con la piel intensamente blanca... caminaba despreocupado por el lugar. Nunca se hubiera podido imaginar lo que le depararía el futuro.

"_A las afueras de la aldea estaba la entrada de un bosque  
Al avanzar hacia allá, te encontrabas la casa de un demonio…"_

Llego a un pequeño cuarto donde había 2 camas, una cocineta y un pequeño w.c incluido. Se sentó sobre la cama, dejándose caer sobre esta, y se quedo dormido, tal parece, estaba exhausto. Un rato después llego un hombre (fornido y moreno, calvo y con extensa barba, bastante alto) azotando la puerta al cerrarla.

-demonios Yammy, no puedes entrar normalmente?

-no, no puedo. Estoy furioso!-grito

El chico se levanto y suspiro-te despidieron de nuevo?

-yo no tuve la culpa, creo que tu pagaras mañana la renta, lo lamento.

-sabes que gano una miseria para el tiempo que trabajo?

-sí, lo sé… perdóname

-ya… descuida, ya nos las ingeniaremos

-eres una buena persona Ulquiorra, algún día serás recompensado.

-no lo creo Yammy

-seguro que sí, yo sé lo que te digo. Imagina que quizá… te ganes la lotería y te hagas rico, así podrías terminar tus estudios o lo que es mejor, mantenerte con ese dinero sin preocuparte por nada más.

-eso es una estupidez, en primera porque nada te llega del cielo y nada se te recompensa, es mejor trabajar arduamente

Yammy, poniendo cara de enfado y burla dijo: -mejor, que te den una mujer, al menos así se te quitaría lo amargado

-ya madura, aun que… sería bueno que te dieran algo para tu holgazanes e inmadurez… -_recompensarme? Ja, que estupidez.._

-o-o-o-

La chica, hija de Inoue-sama, estuvo mucho tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo encerrada… siendo cuidada en extremo por los sirvientes. Ella… había perdido la vista en aquel accidente…

No se sabe cómo, pero en una salida que realizaron, ella se les perdió de vista. Camino y camino, sin saber a dónde dirigirse.

"_Una chica ciega se perdió y llegó hasta allí  
Sin saber que en ese lugar había un demonio…__"_

-oye, tú, estas bien?-dijo el joven oji-verde mirando a la chica, la cual se encontraba de espaldas "mirando" hacia muchos lados

-esto… ¿Quién eres tú?-volteo dedicándole una sonrisa

Ella tenía los ojos vendados y notables golpes, al parecer ya no tan recientes.

-chica… ¿Por qué traes los ojos vendados…?

-ah.. Esto, pues, tuve un accidente-golpeo su cabeza con su puño en señal de torpeza-

-no puedes ver?

Ella quito su sonrisa por un instante.

-l-lo siento, creo que fue estúpido preguntarlo

-no te preocupes-volvió a sonreír-

-ven, pasa a mi casa, te noto cansada

-gracias, que amable

"_Él le habló y la chica sonrió..__"_

Jugaron toda la tarde, ella le platico muchas cosas, tanto de su vida, como del accidente que había tenido. El por su parte, solo la escuchaba y miraba todas esas expresiones de su rostro, tan emotivas, tan… tan llenas de vida…

Le conto que su padre tenía mucho dinero, que su vida siempre había sido plena y divertida, nunca sufrió de soledad y siempre fue dotada de amor. El no pudo encontrar manchas de maldad en ella, era una mujer pura e inocente.

-por qué me cuentas todo eso Orihime?-el estaba intrigado, nunca había conocido a nadie igual

-porque eres mi amigo-sonrió-eres una buena persona Ulquiorra-kun

El se sorprendió ante aquella contestación. _¿Su amigo? ¿Eso había dicho? Si, ella lo consideraba su amigo, también lo consideraba una buena persona._

"_Así, el demonio pasó toda una noche muy divertido  
La chica le habló de la aldea y de las personas  
Y el demonio experimentó la amabilidad por primera vez…"_

Ella se quedo dormida en la cama de el chico, el velo toda la noche su sueño. Era la primera vez que el sentía algo que creyó nunca tener: la capacidad de amar… si, se había enamorado de la chica…

Al día siguiente ella le pidió llevarla a casa, el acepto. Todos le miraban de una manera extraña, con total rechazo, pero este solo ignoro esos comentarios y sus discriminatorias miradas. Dejo a la chica en su hogar y se dispuso a retirarse.

-nos veremos mañana

-no lo creo

Ignoro este comentario y prosiguió:-ansió divertirme de nuevo contigo-sonrió-gracias por todo

"_Ella se despidió y le dijo que vendría de nuevo  
Él le dijo que era imposible, pero ella sólo sonrió"_

Pasaron los días, ella, inconscientemente memorizo cada paso, cada lugar, sin verlo, solo para llegar cerca de la casa de el oji-verde.

Para los que Vivian cerca de ahí, era usual verlos juntos, hablando… parecían tan pacíficos, tan felices… Yammy, el amigo de Ulquiorra decidió no entrometerse en nada, el seguía creyendo que ella era el "regalo divino" o compensación de aquel hombre.

"_En la entrada del bosque la chica esperaba  
Él la llamaba y ella volteaba  
Así fue día tras día tras día"_

Un día, ella caminaba dirigiéndose a aquel lugar, en el cual, su amado la estaría esperando. El ya era su amado, se sentía tan bien estando con el que se enamoro, sin saber, que ella también era correspondida.

Un muchacho, conocido, los vio caminar juntos, al ver su ropa desgastada, su piel algo suciase asusto pero también le repugno.

-Inoue… que está haciendo con ese plebeyo?

Aquello no le agrado nada y fue en busca del señor Inoue, contándole inmensas mentiras y situaciones para meterle en problemas.

El hombre, por su parte enfureció al momento.

"_Entonces un día los descubrieron  
El demonio no se veía como las personas  
Al ver su apariencia  
Sentían miedo... Sentían miedo..."_

Al día siguiente, encerraron a Orihime en su habitación y se dirigieron a la casa de Ulquiorra. Abrieron la puerta sin permiso y lo levantaron de la cama, este se encontraba durmiendo, ancándolo ante ese gran personaje, padre de la mujer que amaba.

-así que tu eres el aprovechado que ronda a mi hija? Dime cuánto dinero quieres, acabemos con esto de una vez.

-de qué está hablando?

-no te hagas el desentendido, se bien que estas con ella por qué quieres sacarle dinero, no creo que sea por gusto propio, ella esta ciega y tu necesitado

-yo no estoy con su hija por esos fines, yo…

-no me salgas con que estas enamorado de ella, porque sería el colmo

-pues sí, yo la amo y no me rendiré ante nada

Uno de los hombres que iban con él lo golpeo en el estomago tras una orden de aquel tipo.

-quiero que te alejes de mi hija, entendiste?

"_Un día, fue gente a la casa del demonio azul  
Con ojos temblorosos y llenos de miedo  
Les prometió que no vería más a la chica  
y les hizo jurar que nunca más vendrían"_

Ante esta situación, Ulquiorra opto por no verla nunca más, le dolería el alma… pero no quería que aquella mujer miope, a la mujer que amaba, estuviera en problemas por culpa suya.

-estás seguro de esto?

-totalmente…

-me parece ilógico, pero te apoyare amigo…

Ese día, se encontró con ella, como de costumbre. Ella sonrió al escucharle y se lanzo a sus brazos contándole lo que su padre le había dicho.

-Orihime, creo… que no podremos seguir viéndonos

-eh? Por qué no?

-yo…

-hay alguien más?-chillo la chica

El se quedo en silencio un instante. -adiós Orihime- se alejo lentamente de allí, solo escuchándola llorar, la volteo a ver, estaba hincada en el suelo llorando fuertemente, sus vendas de los ojos se humedecieron rápidamente.

"_A las afueras de la aldea, en la entrada del bosque  
Allí se despidió, por el bien de la chica  
La chica lloró, pero él la ignoró  
El demonio azul quería llorar  
Pero se contuvo... Se contuvo..."_

Pasaron algunos años, ella jamás volvió a saber de él… siempre lo espero… lo deseo, lo amaba con enorme locura.

Un día le diagnosticaron, que "milagrosamente" que había recuperado la vista, mas ella no quiso desvendarse los ojos, no hasta que el fuera lo primero que viese al descubrirlos. Así pasaron días, semanas… hasta que se canso de esperar, se iba a quitar esa venda de la cara en ese lugar. De pronto, unas manos se enredaron en su cintura, apegándola a esa persona.

-he vuelto…

Ella sonrió.-te estaba esperando…

"_La chica de la aldea llevaba flores blancas_

Las llevaba e iba a ver al demonio  
Así fue por siempre, por siempre  
Confiaba en que un día oiría su voz  
Hey, ¿no oyes algo detrás de ti?"


End file.
